


First Day / Happy Dragon Age Year

by Starsmedic87



Series: Dragon Age Special Occasions [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Day (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: First Day celebrated Dragon Age style. Mostly Leliana/Josephine but some of other couples as well.
Relationships: Charter/Tessa Forsythia, Female Hawke/Merrill, Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Series: Dragon Age Special Occasions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586698
Kudos: 13





	First Day / Happy Dragon Age Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, I myself worked through it working in the care profession such as they are. However!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone when the time reaches you! 
> 
> Some smutty snuggly romance between some of my favourite ladies for you all to enjoy.

The hot wax dripped from the candle sat ontop of Josephine's desk. The ambassador was scribbling down the last of her missives before the First Day ball being hosted at Skyhold. Everything must be in perfect order. That is if she could get anything done with Yvette badgering her watch guard with questions and batting her eye lashes. Ser Cauthrien wasnt any better playing into Yvettes fantasies. 

"Perhaps you two would like to make way to the throne room for the ball" Leliana's voice reached Josephine's ears. She smiled. She could never get tired of hearing that beautiful voice. It was captivating from the moment they met all those years ago. 

Looking up her hazel eyes met the spymaster's blue ones, she raised an eyebrow at her lovers sly grin and the way she swayed her hips as she walked towards the desk. Josephine knew that look, knew it very well.

Both of them were ready for the ball dressed in Inquisition Uniforms. Leliana looked dashing Josephine thought. Reaching the ambassador, Leliana reached down tracing gloveless fingers over her lovers lips and leaning down for a kiss. 

It didn't take very long for that loving kiss to heat up some more turning into a battle for dominance. Josephine was always more than happy to submit to Leliana but she enjoyed the fight before giving in. 

The more heated the kiss became the more areas hands explored. Josephine got up backing her lover against the wall near her desk only for the red head to quickly flip their positions. She placed a thigh between the Antivians legs, which Josephine was happy to grind against. 

"Now Josie" Leliana whispered and smirked "What would people think if we were to walk out together, clothes scrunched, you flushed from head to toe"

"As if that's not what you wanted" Josephine gasped shamelessly grinding harder against her lover. 

"And what if someone were to walk through that door. It is unlocked after all and your guard is somewhere else no doubt no doubt stealing your sisters fruit" 

"Please do not mention my sister at this moment" Josephine huffed in annoyance "Why dont you put your mouth to better uses" she breathed, her grinding not enough to send her over. 

"And spoil the nights end? I think not" Leliana smirked pulling her body away from her lovers. Josephine threw her a look that said 'I will destroy you if you leave me like this' "My sweet sweet Josie..." Leliana took a step forward breathing into Josephine's ear as she guided the ambassador's hand down the waistband of her trousers and small clothes "It will be worth your wait.. I promise" she seductively whispered in her lovers ear taking the tip between her teeth and nibbling gently.

Josephine felt a new rush of desire take over her as her hand found the phallus strapped to the Spymasters waist. She had hinted to Leliana in more ways than she could count that they should invest in one. She had no idea...

Removing her hand Josephine grabbed Leliana's face with both of her hands, darting her tongue straight into Leliana's mouth, her breath still deep, breathless. She only pulled back when she needed to catch her breath.

"I'm glad you approve" Leliana smirked walking away and fixing her clothes. She threw her lover a coy grin before masking her face and exiting the ambassadors office to join the ball. 

"Makers breath....." Josephine gasped picking up her desk fan to cool herself down.

Cassandra grumbled Evelyn paraded her around dozens of nobles making merry. In the years together their love was strong and Evelyn enjoyed having her lover by her side at these events. Cassandra hated it with a passion but her love for Evelyn was greater than her hate for these balls and so here she was hanging over Inquisitor Evelyn like a gloomy rain cloud. 

"Come on Cass... At least smile once" Evelyn teased 

"I will. When I have you to myself and no longer have to entertain these beasts. None of them are happy unless there is a good scandal on the go. That wont be too hard to find if Sara or Bull have anything to do with things" Cassandra tufted as she watched Sara swing over the shoulders of serving girls no doubt trying to talk them Into bed. Dagna watching, always watching the elf. Cassandra thought they would be good together. That's if Sara ever took the dwarfs hints. 

"I will make this up to you.. I promise" Evelyn wrapped her arms around her lovers neck "Now, dance with your lady, wont you?" She smirked. 

At last Cassandra smiled "Of course my lady"

Charter sat on a large tree just outside Skyhold grounds. She used her dagger to slice her apple. The sharp blade slicing cleanly through and raising to her lips, tongue slipping a slice into her mouth. The crunching as she chewed. As she finished she placed her dagger back into the apple for another slice "You're losing your touch my love"

"My love? That's a new one.." 

"The moment I dread most? Every time you leave" Charter breathed heavy through her mouth as Tessa nibbled on her pointy sensitive ear remembering their last encounter together. The passion as they savored each others releases countless times through the night. When she woke Tessa was gone. She was left alone in the forest naked with only her tent and a cover.

"You left first" Tessa whispered in her ears, pressed against the spys back "In the Green Dale's forest" Charter recalled that encounter. Tessa on her back.. Naked... Nipples of her breasts hard and pointing. Back arched as she licked slowly up her wet slit. She could remember Tessa's fingers in her hair moaning for more "I woke up in that wrecked cabin and you were gone"

Charter sighed turning in her lovers arms to face her, throwing the apple away and sheathing her dagger she raised her hands to cup Tessa's face "Forgive me"

Slowly they leaned towards each other, their kiss slow and unrushed as hands started to strip each other.

Merrill sat on Marion Hawks knee as her champion fed her some grapes that were placed on the table. Merrill giggled before she took the grape. 

Varric and Bull had started a game of wicked grace at their table along with Blackwall and Cullen. The Champions table were getting drunken by the second with Sara and Dagna joining in the fun. 

The ball went on deep into the night. Leliana was first to disappear, making her way towards her lovers private room. She didnt need to wait long for Josephine as the ambassador entered the room as she lit the last candle around the bed. 

"You are wearing far too much clothes Ambassador Montilyet" Leliana smirked as she slowly swayed towards her lover. Pulling a dagger from somewhere Josephine didnt see, the blade came up laying flat against her lips, the metal cold on her warm mouth.

Josephine breathed heavy, heart pounding in her chest. She knew she was perfectly safe in Leliana's hands but that didn't stop the pounding of her heart, in actual fact it made her crave more and more she would get. 

Leliana ran the dagger down to the buttons at her neck. The sharpness of the dagger easily sliding through the material holding the buttons together. The dagger was pushed far enough in to slice through the tight corset underneath, the tip of the blade tickling dark skin as it went down. Josephine's chest heaved and she swallowed a moan, eyes closed feeling the cold sharp tip move against her warming skin. 

The Spymaster removed the clothes completely holding the dagger side says between her lips to free her hands.

Kneeling down in front of Josephine she once again used the dagger to cut away the ambassador's trousers. The panties and stockings she left on.. For now..

With a needy growl Leliana lunged forward running her tounge up the soaked underwear. Josephine moaned freely pushing her hips towards her lover for more but Leliana pulled back smirking.

"Leli... Please" Josephine bit her lower lip "You've teased me all night, isn't that enough?" 

"My sweet Josie... I've hardly touched you all night. How could I have teased you at all" 

"You know exactly how" Josephine huffed and put on her best pout which normally got her whatever she wanted when it came to Leliana.

"Nice try.." Leliana raised an eyebrow and smirked "Its not going to be that easy my love" The Spymaster stood up looking at her lover, slowly circling around her, fingers tracing along dark skin, the ambassador quivering under her touch "Question is, how long shall I leave you begging?

Josephine not one to be known for much patience in this situation startled Leliana by pouncing on her. She tumbled back onto the bed, the cheeky Antivian straddling her waist smirking. Josephine trailed her fingers down Leliana's tunic releasing each button as she went. 

Lelian smirked up at her allowing her lover some control stropping her. Top half naked, she moaned as Josephine leaned down taking a breast into her mouth and sicking, biting down on a hardened nipple. She gave the other one the same attention going back and forth between them. Leliana arched towards her moaning, running a hand through her lovers loose hair. Just as quickly she flipped their positions so Josephine was under her. Leaning down she tackled the ambassador's breasts mirroring Josephines actions on herself, all be it rougher. Josephine moaned and arched against her 

"Please Leli.." 

Leliana kissed her passionately and smirked down at her "since you asked so nicely. Making her way down Josephine's body her panties and stockings were finally removed. Leliana removing her own bottom half as well. 

Before Josephine had a chance to say or do anything, Leliana pushed into her. By this point her lover was so wet in anticipation, she said in easily and painless. Josephine moaned louder quickly matching Leliana's thrusts shamelessly. Josephine gripped onto Leliana's shoulders, nails digging into pale skin piercing the surface slightly. The pain hardly touched Leliana but instead spurred her on even more. She sped up, the phallus sliding easily in and out of Josephine's wetness. 

"Please Leli..." Josephine moaned still matching her lovers thrusts, beads of sweat sliding down her skin. Leliana brought her fingers down circling her lovers clit as she continued pounding into her. A few circles of her clit and Josephine was finally gone. Her pussy clenched round the phallus holding it tight inside as she fell over her peak, Leliana's name on her lips, nails dragging down her lovers back leaving scratches in the process. It stung Leliana a little when nails raked over old scars. 

As Josephine came down from her high, Leliana stayed buried inside her and leaned down kissing her lips. Josephine lazily returned it, tongues slowly entwined.

"I love you Josie" 

Josephine smiled stroking her face "I love you too" 

In Leliana's moment of vulnerability, Josephine flipped her onto her back, phallus still deep within her. She gasped as she slowly ground down on the Spymasters hips, hands rested on her lovers stomach. 

Leliana smirked raising an eyebrow "Again? How greedy of you" she teased. 

"Dont worry, I have plenty saved up for you" Josephine smirked back down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. See you all in the New Year! Have a good one guys & girls! :-)


End file.
